1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer mounted waste disposal systems to be pulled behind a prime mover vehicle, and particularly to collection systems for collecting and transporting for disposal both trash and human waste.
2. Prior Art
In the mobile society that the citizens of the United States enjoy it is usual for people to utilize their leisure time in recreational travel. It is common for mountain and desert areas to receive an inflow of high concentrations of people on weekends and holidays. This situation is increasingly the case even in very remote areas, and it is a truism that where people go they leave their trash and refuse behind. Government authorities charged with keeping such remote areas clean have attempted to meet this condition with appropriate placement of trash containers and portable toilets. In practice, however, such often become full to overflowing before they can be emptied, particularly in remote areas. Often the anticipated need does not meet the actual human concentrations, requiring relocation to actual areas of use. For heavy containers and portable toilets, such relocation to meet actual need can be a problem. Similarly, it is not usual to experience a temporary requirement to handle a large volume of trash and human waste in a remote area for a relatively short period of time. As, for example, military exercises.
To meet such needs as set out above, the present invention provides a versatile combination of a trash container and chemical toilet, both mounted on a light trailer that is easily moved from and to a remote area. Which trash container is pivotally mounted to be gravity dumped, and is easily restored to its upright trash receiving attitude by a linkage operated by turning the trailer wheels, with the chemical toilet arranged to be conveniently gravity drained.
A presently pending U.S. patent application of the present inventor, application Ser. No. 07/495,401, entitled Apparatus for Handling Trash filed Mar. 19, 1990, issued on Aug. 13, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,271, shows a combination of a trailer mounted dumping container and linkage for returning the container to an erected attitude by turning the trailer wheels. The present combination is however not taught by this earlier application.
Certainly dumping trailer configurations and even dumping trash bin arrangements are not new, and Additional to the above set out patent application, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,322,595; 1,606,234; 2,059,818; 2,964,204; 3,092,273; 3,189,387; 3,891,106; 4,394,105; 4,711,499; and 4,802,709, involve trash handling and trailer arrangements. None of which, however, show the combination of the present invention.